I'm gonna…what! CUT! NOT AGAIN! – Ralph Bloopers the Internet
by IceWrecker
Summary: The cast is back...and so are the bloopers. Hilarity ensures.


_**Director Moore: Well, first day of being a director! How do you feel about it, Phil?  
Director Johnston: Um…pretty nervous, to be honest, but I'm sure I can handle it. Gotta try everything, right?  
Director Moore: *Laughing* Ha ha, good one Phil! But I must remind you: this is not Wreck-it Ralph we're working on, this is Ralph Breaks the Internet. It's a whole new movie with a higher budget and even higher expectations….You really think you're up to the job?  
Director Johnston: *Stops walking* I…I have faith in myself, that's all I'm gonna say, Rich.  
Director Moore: Glad you said that. Oh, and word of warning: on the set, remember that everything can happen, Phil. Everything.  
Director Johnston: Everything? Like what? *sniffs* Do I smell burning?  
*Both men turn to look at the set behind them…where a blazing bonfire has been lit at its centre. Some of the cast members and crew are toasting marshmallows from the flames. Among them, Ralph turns, sees the directors, and waves his hand at them, inviting them to come to the bonfire. Both men look back at each other*  
Director Moore: …That.**_

* * *

**A/N: Well guys...I'm back! Yep, I'm back with some bloopers from the new movie, Ralph Breaks the Internet! Yeah, I know the fandom's a bit divided whether this is a good continuation or not. I myself have enjoyed it greatly, but it was also because of tradition that I decided to write this. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this, and have already sent loads of suggestions to me, so yeah. Really that I am still writing this. :)**

**Now like last time, I will be accepting suggestions. However, to ensure that most of your suggestions have at least a chance of being official bloopers, I am putting a few guidelines here.**

**(1) Characters suggested MUST play at least a significant role in the movie. Last time, many people have asked me to include characters like Mario or Frozen into my bloopers, and while they made up several great laughs, I thought they lacked the original meaning of my series. Like, they felt a little bit out of place. In RBTI, there is an Oh My Disney segment where there are LOADS of Disney references, so I am predicting that people will all be sending suggestions regarding this. Therefore, if the character is just a cameo, or hasn't appeared at all in the story, they might not appear in my series, and the same goes to video game characters. This is to make sure the scene is believable to be a possible blooper.**

**(2) Just because I haven't used a suggestion straight away, doesn't mean I'm ditching it. Yes, sometimes it might be unfair to see someone else's suggestion go up before yours did, but you should know that I think my ideas differently than all of you here, and that I might have an idea off someone else's suggestion before yours. So please, don't yell or hassle me if you don't see your suggestion immediately on the next take.**

**(3) All the characters are actors, so none of the suggestions should have any harm towards the characters. I know: some of you have rather strong opinions towards certain characters, but sending a suggestion telling them to die is not going anywhere. My series is supposed to be lighthearted, goofy, and has a feel-good vibe in general. If you don't like my series, then go and read something else instead. Also, rude or inappropriate comments may be blocked, so watch out.**

**And...I think that's it! So now: lights, camera...**

***Beat*  
**

**I'M GONNA BLOOPER IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

* * *

*In Fix-it Felix jr, where we see Vanellope on Ralph's brick pile, trying to build a kart out of the bricks. She sighs and kicks the 'kart' down. Suddenly, Ralph jumps up from behind the brick pile*  
Ralph: *Raising fists* I'M GONNA WRECK IT! ! ! ! ! !  
Vanellope: Huh?  
Director Moore: CUT! Wrong line, Ralph, Wrong line!  
Ralph: But…then when am I gonna say "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" ?  
Director Moore: Yes, you will say it soon, but just not now! Just not now!  
Ralph: *Muttering* This isn't fun…*walks of the set*  
Director Moore: I can't believe this. Last time he messed this up so badly by NOT saying this line properly, and now he really wants to do it right this time? Ironic! CUT!

* * *

*In Game Central Station, where Surge Protector is whistling as he walks through the empty station, passing by the gateway to Sugar Rush. He hears rumbling, and looks at the entrance*  
Winchell: GANGWAY! *knocks Surge down as he and the other citizens of Sugar Rush run out of the gateway*  
Surge Protector: *Confused* What are you doing out of your game, for Peter's sake? The arcade's open!  
Ralph: Sugar Rush is getting unplugged!  
*The camera cuts to Litwak's hand outside the electrical strip, pulling the plug. The scene then shows the Sugar Rush console, which is supposed to go dark…only it doesn't*  
Crew member: *Confused* Huh? What happened?  
Ralph: OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT!  
*Camera pans to where Fix-it Felix jr. is at…showing it to be completely dark*  
Mr. Litwak: Whoops…sorry, wrong plug.  
Ralph: Did you just unplug my game?!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*At the SearchBar, where Ralph and Vanellope are asking for directions*  
KnowsMore: *Muttering* They never say thank you…*looks up and sees Ralph and Vanellope heading over to the counter* Well, hello sir! It looks like you don't have a search history yet. Well, let's start one for you. What can KnowsMore help you find today?  
Ralph: Um…*Ralph doesn't answer, but is continuously looking at KnowsMore, as if expecting him to say something*  
KnowsMore: Er…why are you looking at me like that?  
Ralph: *Whispering* You're supposed to interrupt me!  
KnowsMore: Oh, am I? Sorry! I've forgotten the script!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Sugar Rush, where Vanellope is just starting a race. She looks up and sees giant gumballs roll into the track in front of her*  
Vanellope: And one…*does a spin while avoiding the gumball* two…*avoids another gumball* and…AHHHHH! ! ! !  
*Vanellope screams as she gets hit by the third gumball, knocking her out of the tracks. Candlehead stops to look, concerned, when another gumball rolls down and chucks her out as well*  
Vanellope: *Off-screen* Sorry! I miscalculated!  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*In Tappers, where Felix has just pulled up next to Ralph…*  
Ralph: It figures, just when my life was finally perfect…  
Felix: Mine too. But hey, now I'm a father of fifteen. Isn't that just a blessing?  
*Felix attempts to chug down his root beer, but the jug slips and falls onto the ground, splattering both men with the drink. Ralph and Felix look at each other, then at the ground, then at the camera*  
Director Moore: Someone go clean up that mess, and fix their clothes! CUT!

* * *

*In Slaughter Race, where Vanellope and Shank are singing a duet while driving through the sky*  
Vanellope: Flying so fast~  
Shank: Setting the pace~  
Vanellope: Living the life~  
Shank: Loving the chase~  
Vanellope: Now is the time~  
Shank: Here is the place~  
Vanellope and Shank: This Slaughter Race!  
*Camera pans of Vanellope as she looks up at the moon. But instead of seeing Ralph's face patterned out on the surface…his face is directly _projected _onto the surface, like an image on a wall. Ralph lifts his hand and waves at Vanellope through the moon's surface, smiling*  
*Everyone starts laughing, including Vanellope who is desperately trying to stay serious*  
Vanellope: *Shouting* Ralph! You're making me lose my focus! Stop it! Stop it! *laughs*  
Director Moore: *Laughing* CUT!

* * *

*In the Internet, where Ralph and Vanellope are currently travelling to eBay in a pod. Both of them look around, awed by everything they see*  
Ralph: *Passing by the Google building* Well, at least we know where to find an extra pair of goggles. There's a whole-huh?! *He abruptly stops as something falls onto the pod next to them. The camera pans to see one of Ralph's clones, smashing his hand into the pod and grabbing the avatar inside it*  
Ralph clone: _Friend?_  
Vanellope: *Confused* Wait what? *Turns to Ralph* Am I the only one seeing this?  
Ralph: Nope, definitely not. *shouting* Hey you! This isn't your scene! Why are you here?  
*Instantly the clone stops and looks at Ralph, confused at why they are here. He then takes out a slip of paper in his pockets and looks at it. A moment later, the clone facepalms, showing Ralph the paper*  
Ralph: *Sighs* Just as I expected: wrong scene. Both of us cannot use the tracks at the same time, my friend: they cannot bear the weight of both of us or my other clones. So-uh oh.  
*All three look down as the tracks start to bend beneath them, confirming what Ralph said. The clone quickly sets the avatar aside and looks at Ralph.  
Vanellope: *Sighs* I got this coming up. Hang on, guys. I'm getting you out of here. *Ralph smashes the pod so that he and Vanellope are free. Grabbing both men, Vanellope glitches all three of them off the set, just as the tracks crash down behind them*  
Director Moore: For the last time, guys…check your schedules! CUT!

* * *

*At the entrance of Slaughter Race, where Vanellope is very angry at Ralph for releasing the virus into the game*  
Ralph: Hey, you're not exactly innocent here! You were gonna ditch everybody and abandon Sugar Rush!  
Vanellope: *defensively* Come on, I'm one of sixteen racers. They'll never miss me.  
Ralph: Well, what about _me_?!  
Vanellope: YOU?! *fuming* Why would I ever spend another second with you after what you did?!  
*Angry, she reaches out and attempts to tear Ralph's medal off…only she fails, and Ralph's head is tugged along with the ribbon*  
Ralph: *Gagging* Help…I'm…choking…Can't breathe…Help me…*wheezes and raises both hands to his neck, trying to tear off the medal himself*  
Director Moore: CUT!

* * *

*At the entrance of eBay, where Ralph and Vanellope are running up to Spamley outside the building*  
Ralph: Oh! There you are! Thank goodness you're still here. Me and my friend here, we've got twenty-four hours to make twenty-seven thousand and one dollars or she loses her game.  
Vanellope: Yeah! So, can you please tell us how to get rich playing video games?  
Spamley: You bet! Come on! *gesturing to sign in hand* Click right here, I'll take you to my website.  
*Both Ralph and Vanellope click on the sign…but nothing happens. Ralph taps his foot, confused*  
Ralph: Hey…shouldn't your car thingy appear or what? Why are we still standing here?  
Spamley: Well, you're both video game characters, right?  
*Both Ralph and Vanellope nod*  
Spamley: So…in a way…you already got Rich! I'll get him right over to you! *waves to someone off-screen*  
Ralph: *Whispering to Vanellope* Wait, I don't really remember this in the script…  
*Seconds later, a Ralph clone is seen running up to the trio, carrying a man with a greying beard and glasses, holding a microphone and script in hand.*  
*…The man is none other than Director **RICH** Moore himself*  
Ralph: NOT THAT KIND OF RICH! ! ! ! ! ! ! *grabs Spamley's board and chucks it at his clone, knocking him, and the director he's carrying, to the ground with it*  
Director Moore: *Waving a hand at the camera* COULD YOU FREAKING EXPLAIN WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME, RALPH? COULD YOU? CHUCKING A BOARD AT THE DIRECTOR LIKE IT IS NO BIG DEAL? ! ? ! ? ! ? ! CUT! ! ! !

* * *

**A/N: Well, that wasn't too bad, right? Till then, IceWrecker out! :D**


End file.
